


Comments

by Snow_Leopard_777



Category: No Fandom
Genre: But the first couple chapters are literally just for comments and discussions so..., I need help with some of them, I need more ideas, Spoilers for fics, just my fics though, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: I guess I can say April fools since that's today. But this isn't really a work in the traditional sense, but I don't have Tumblr or Discord yet, so this is the next best thing. This is literally for comments from discussions I've had with people, or if someone just wants to come talk to me. I don't really care, it's just for us to act like the loons we are.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, like I said, this is just for general discussions anyone wants to have that either don't have a location in regular stories, people just randomly want to talk, or people don't want to continue to ramp up their comment count when acting like a creative fool with me. ^u^ Let the games begin! 


	2. Sedoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedoc
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you who do not understand: Codes.

Morse Code: Edoc Esrom

A: .-  
B: -...  
C: -.-.  
D: -..  
E: .  
F: ..-.  
G: --.  
H: ....  
I: ..  
J: .---  
K: -.-  
L: .-..  
M: --  
N: -.  
O: ---  
P: -.-  
Q: --.-  
R: .-.  
S: ...  
T: -  
U: ..-  
V: ...-  
W: .--  
X: -..-  
Y: -.--  
Z: --..

Okay, so, say you're tapping on the wall. The dashes are held out a second longer than the dots, a few seconds between words, and a few more seconds between sentences. 

 

 

 

I've got more codes that I've created myself. Let mom know if anyone is interested in reading them! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just noticed that when I typed me it auto corrected to mom, so screw it, I'll leave it like that. I dont' know how/why it happened anyways.


	3. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED MORE IDEAS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Small Act (Changes the Whole Fucking World) Chapter 7.

Nedzu beamed at the teachers. “The events of late were horrible, yes, but it has given me the capability to implement something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.” He slid forward plans for UA to have dorms built. “I need all of you to talk to the parents.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

_One week later:_

 

Aizawa drove back to the school, he and Izuku leaving the Pussycat lodge- Izuku for the first time since they finished giving their statements to the police, and Aizawa since convincing all the parents to allow their students to continue to attend UA, now in the dorms. He continued to try to figure out a way to punish the students that decided to go on their own rescue mission instead of trusting him to bring Izuku home. None of them knew that Izuku would finally be joining them, though they were both ready to see the student’s faces when they realized the helpless civilian they wanted to help wasn’t really helpless at all.

  
“Don’t expel them.”

 

Aizawa glanced over at the kid beside him. “Why not? They broke the rules, they broke the law, and I can’t just let that go.”

 

He sees Izuku smirk out the corner of his eye and freezes. “Izu, no. Don’t…”

 

“According to the law, it is perfectly acceptable for one to use their quirk in self-defense or in the defense of another, in the case where the hero on site, or lack of one, leaves it up to the civilian to try to keep themselves or others safe. It is also acceptable if a pro-hero, especially one that serves as the student’s teacher, gives them _permission_. I talked to the others, and they all said that you forgot to retract your very vague permission that allowed them to fight in the first place. After all, you never told any of them that they couldn’t hunt down the villains and then defend themselves from the villain’s attacks. That’s not a failure to comply, no matter what way you try to spin it. Not to mention the fact that you were glad to see them so that they could help get your son away from the villains. You and I both know that you and Stain couldn’t have taken on all of those villain’s by yourselves, especially while trying to retrieve me and keep me safe from very determined villains. So in the end, them showing up was not only not against the law, but also beneficial to all parties involved, except for the villains, of course.”

 

Aizawa scowled, hands tightening on the wheel. “ _Fuck_.” He whispered. “I hate it when you use logic. I’ll just scare them into never doing that again.” He finally said. “I did tell them to stay at the hospital, so that was against the rules.”

 

“Only if you spoke to them, otherwise they could have taken it as being addressed to anyone, if you even spoke in front of them. Did you make sure to tell everyone?” Izuku stares at his dad-figure, who doesn’t look at him. He grins, victorious.

 

“You can go ahead and set up your room when we get there, Problem Child.” Aizawa finally mutters, not telling the kid his plan to catch the other students before they had a chance to go in the dorms.

 

“Okay!” Izuku chirps, happily reclining in his seat. He and his dad were going to be so embarrassed, but he’d spent the last week having his family helping him make even more Eraserhead merchandise. He was so ready to see how red his dad’s face turned this time…

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Aizawa glared out at his class, keeping a close eye on the door, waiting for Izuku to try to come running out. “We were planning on letting you take the provisional license exam after the training camp, though we never finished it. So can you tell me why some of you were already acting as if you _had_ your provisional licenses? Iida. Yaoyorozu. Todoroki. Kirishima. Asui. Tokoyami. Shoji. Bakugou.” He snapped when a few of the students did nothing more than look away from him. “You should all be expelled, along with any one else that knew about this expedition and didn’t tell anyone.” He let his words sink in, letting even more students glance away. He sighed, “However, someone vouched for you and pointed a few things out to me. And for all of you that went because you wanted to save the helpless civilian, surprise, Tomoko-Midoriya isn’t a helpless civilian. He’s not helpless at all, and he damn sure isn’t a civilian. He’s ahead of the rest of you in the fact that he already has his provisional license.” Aizawa said, stepping to the side just as Izuku barreled through the door.

 

“Hi, guys!” Izuku cheered, taking in their shocked looks. “Um, surprise?” He said, nineteen students looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Class 1-A, meet the second highest ranking examinee from the entrance exams.” Aizawa indicated the ‘newest’ student. “He has been unable to show up to class up until now due to insufficient housing, and has instead been taking his classes online. He’s also gotten full marks for your hero basics classes by analyzing the rest of your performances. Meet Tomoko-Midoriya Izuku.”

 

Izuku bounced a little from where he was standing next to their teacher, Tsuyu being the first person to move, leaping over everyone else’s heads to grab Izuku up into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re really okay, ribbit!”

 

Izuku giggled. “It’s good to see you too, Tsuyu!” He said, hugging the frog girl back. “Welcome to Heights Alliance! Come on in!” The boy grinned, dragging his fellow greenette behind him as he dashed into the dorm building. Aizawa simply facepalmed, he hadn’t been done scolding his kids when Izuku burst out.

 

“Come on in, then.” Aizawa monotones, ignoring Bakugou’s soft, “What the fuck?” as he strolled into the building, telling the students the rules.

 

Kaminari grabbed his arm before he could disappear. “Sensei, we need to add a rule to your list!” He cried. Aizawa gave him a look. “No, you don’t understand, if Mina gets in that kitchen, we’re all dead!”

 

Aizawa continued to give his student a look, then finally dead-panned, “Then _perish_.” He quickly walked away, ignoring the way his students responded to him using a meme, deciding to go check on Izuku and Tsuyu instead. He regretted that effort as soon as he walked into Izuku’s room because _where the fuck was his kid hiding all of this?!?_

 

Tsuyu let out a small ribbit of mirth when she noticed the look on her sensei’s face. “Izuku, we broke your dad.”

 

Izuku hmm’d and looked over his shoulder, “Oh! Tsuyu, why do you keep calling Shouta-oji-san my dad?”

 

“You don’t have to pretend, ribbit. I was there when you called him ‘dad’.” Tsuyu reminded the boy, making both males blush.

 

“Ah… Oops?”

 

“It’s okay, ribbit. Not all bonds are about blood or paperwork.” Tsuyu informed the two of them, laughing as Aizawa buried his face in his hands and walked into the door when he tried to leave the room.

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

The two greenettes eventually made their way down the stairs, only to get drug into a dorm room competition. Izuku felt all the blood drain out of his face, but was unable to make a mad dash to protect his room, unlike Shinsou and Bakugou, who had never come out of theirs. Especially with Tsuyu physically dragging him into the competition. They walked around looking at all the rooms. Izuku was particularly fond of Tokoyami’s room, which looked really cool with the dark effects and he was sure was just as much to keep Dark Shadow comfortable as to reflect his own tastes. He also liked Ojirou and Shoji’s different minimalist approaches, and Tsuyu’s own room that only had a new comforter, rug, and some pictures of her family, the walls painted a sea-green. Then the class reached his room.

 

Midoriya started to stop them from going in, but Mina had already opened the door and bounced in, instantly freezing in the middle of the room as she took in what she was surrounded by, cowering a bit away from the poster hanging above the desk, and the figurines on the nightstand. She wound up looking awkwardly curled up on the floor, unsure where to go to escape. The rest of the class only froze in the doorway, taking in all the paraphinellia this kid managed to get for an _underground hero_. No one wanted to contemplate what it would look like if he liked, say, All-Might or Endeavor. The only person unaffected was Tsuyu, who had already seen it and knew about Izuku’s fanboying, and Todoroki wasn’t as affected as the rest after seeing the kids room back at the lodge.

 

The class collectively turned to ask Izuku why his room was covered with their teacher, only to find him gone. The class was mildly disturbed.

 

 

————————————————————————————————————

 

Izuku looked up at Bakugou, who had finally come out of his room only to tap Izuku’s shoulder and jerk his head to the side.

 


	4. HELP. AGAIN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I guess I'm officially making this into a Hey, come help me with these works because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing?! Because that's exactly what I'm doing as of now. I'm giving out previews in exchange for ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a new fic, not one that has been posted yet, so don't freak and ask me which story this is for. ^u^ I'm just being incompetent. I'm thinking about calling this one Angel, but any other ideas would be divine.

Another punch, another day. That was Izuku’s life from the time he was four, up until he was six. After he hit the sixth year of his life, his parents decided that a regular beating wasn’t enough to make him manifest his quirk. They began adding knives, whips, and anything they could find. They once attempted to leave Izuku locked in a modified fridge once when he was six-and-a-half, though it did not work very well when they realized it only sent the child into panic attacks rather than any kind of position where he could develop his quirk. He was stuck in there for three days because his parents were angry it wouldn’t work.

 

Up until he turned eight-and-a-quarter, Izuku screamed every night, hoping, _praying,_ someone would come save him. No one ever did, and so he stoped giving his parents the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He’d seen his mother rip men’s hearts straight out of their chests when she was feeling merciful, but more often than not, she ripped out the liver and left them to slowly die as their body poisoned itself, making sure to stitch the person back together so that they didn’t immediately die of blood loss. His father used his fire breath to burn people alive, torture family members, and burn down houses of people close to the person he was targeting, only caring that he got the desired results.

 

All of this resulted in Izuku refusing to use the quirk he manifested at nearly three-and-a-half. He had somehow wound up with the perfect blend between his parent’s quirks, able to shoot and control fire from any part of his body along with telekinesis. He refused to use the quirks that hurt people, the quirks that _they_ gave him. He knew his parents were bad people, and they gave him the perfect villain’s quirk. And so he lived everyday gritting his teeth, willingly accepting the beatings, near drownings, and being thrown across the house, happy to be able to repress his quirk enough that they could _not_ mold him into the perfect heir.

 

The beating got progressively worse, Izuku never noticing the shattered red eyes that watched through the windows. The eyes of a little boy who knew something very, _very_ evil was being done by his mother’s friend, but was unable to help due to multiple assurances that if he said anything at all, they’d kill the green-haired boy and leave. Katsuki was nine when he was woken for the first time in a long time by loud crashes and sharp cries of pain from the house next door. He dashed to the window, determined to intervene at least tonight if someone came into the boy’s room. He watched, red eyes blown wide, as a black-clad figure with golden goggles rushed into the room, scooping the sleeping child up in his arms and leaping out the window. Katsuki could see Midoriya Inko when she rushed into the room, quirk going haywire in her fury, franticly looking around before a pink gas filled the room, a woman he didn’t recognize and the pro hero Present Mic stepping into the room. He cheered and definitely did _not_ cry, not even a little bit, as the woman was detained and drug out of the room.

 

Katsuki ran down the stairs, waking both his parents, as he rushed to thank the heroes for doing what he couldn’t. _For not being useless like he was for so long._ Katsuki feels his entire spirit _burn_ as he promises himself that he will never let something like this happen to another person. _No one deserved to be hurt by their own parents._ It didn’t take the youngest Bakugou family member long to find out who the elusive hero was and pin his picture to his wall, right beside the limited edition All-Might poster.

_________________________

**_I’ve become so numb_ **

**_I can’t feel you here_ **

———————————

Aizawa Shouta laid in his sleeping bag, snuggled in the corner of the green-haired child’s hospital room. The kid looked about six or seven due to malnourishment, though Aizawa knew now that the boy was nearly nine years old. The doctors had come by hours ago and tried to make him leave, though he refused. He knew just how terrifying it could be once you were rescued from an abusive home and woke up in an unfamiliar place. He managed to get nearly five hours of sleep, an new record, before the screaming started. He was up in an instant, quickly flipping on the bed-side light and sitting on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch the kid.

 

“Kid, hey. Hey, Kid!” The hero finally grabbed a blanked and tucked it in under the mattress, making it an improvised weighted blanket. His plan backfired, the kid thrashing and panicking even more instead of calming down. Aizawa finally ripped the blankets off the bed, wrapped the kid in his capture weapon, making sure none of his limbs could lash out and hurt one of them, and drug the kid into his arms, murmuring in his ear and making him wake up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a perfect hybrid between his parent's quirks, being able to use flames as well as telekinesis and technically pyrokenisis. He can summon his flames in a pair of wings that he can actually fly with, though it takes him a long time to figure out how to manipulate the air molecules around him in such a way that he can 'fly'.


	5. Not A Story Glimpse, This is Just for My Mental Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says, this isn't a story exert, I'm literally just typing up my past in here. There is a warning for abuse, but I'm going to do my best not to be too graphic with it. There are probably some things you guys will pick up on that I don't even realize was happening. So, yeah. I may end up taking it down one day, but for now I just need to get things out there and off my chest a bit.

I guess where it all started was when my biological father got my mother pregnant. They basically had a shot-gun wedding and struggled to live together. They fought a lot, and I understand that my mom claims that she started just as many fights and swung first just as often as he did, but that's no excuse to hit your pregnant wife. She left him and took me with her right before I turned one. I visited with him on the weekends and stuff for nearly another six months, though my mother put a stop to that when I came home with bruises and he claimed I fell down the stairs. He went in the military not long after that and didn't show up in my life again until my seventh birthday. 

 

For a while things were good, I wasn't being neglected near as much as I used to be, and I hid behind the couch the first five times I had to visit him because he brought me to his girlfriend's house. I didn't know him, her, or her two children, though I finally opened up to every one but him. I guess even then I sensed that something was off? I don't know. By the time I turned eight, the potshots he'd taken at my ego and subtle insults he aimed turned into "training." That's probably one of the reasons I got as obsessed with BNHA as I did. Much like Todoroki, my father was aiming for the "perfect child." He got my mom pregnant by accident, strike one. I was neither a boy nor a twin girl, strike two. I was shy-strike three. He wanted me to succeed him in the Marine Corps, and trained me much the same way he had been trained, just not as often as my primary caretaker was my mother. He trained me in battle, first to have the mental fortitude to fight with my body and not feel bad, and then later added things like guns and knives. He eventually married his girlfriend of the time and had a son with her, and so stepped up the training with me because now he just had to wait for his perfect successor to be old enough to be trained. My step-mother wasn't a bad woman, nor oblivious, before anyone thinks that. She didn't know anything because Lance was careful about our sessions. He only trained me when my step-siblings were with their father and my step-mom had to work. I'd come home pushed to the point of vomiting and my mom would wonder what happened and I would tell her exactly what <em>he</em> told me to say, I'd picked up a small bug and didn't feel well. I don't know why she never suspected anything when there were periods of three months at a time sometimes when I would always come home vomiting- especially since I didn't get sick very often while at home. 

 

My mom was mildly emotionally abusive, but that stems more, I think, from only having her own upbringing to look back on and not wanting to fail at parenting or something. She and I have a more work boss-employee type relationship since we both work at the rescue, and I guess that's not healthy from my classmate's reactions? I don't know, it's the only thing I've ever known. She tries, she really does, but sometimes she falls far short of what I need. 

 

I worry that I have some form of depression and/or a personality disorder. I mean, depending on my surroundings and the people around me is how I act, and sometimes it's hard to figure out what's actually me and what's the mask I put on the please those around me. I mean, at school I'm this billy-badass that can kick anyone's ass if they mess with me, at work I'm a hard-working, dutiful leader, at my house I'm the quiet, meek, 'perfect' daughter, when I was still visiting Lance I was a soldier, at my grandmother's I'm some odd combination of outgoing and shy depending on what she needs from me at the time. 

 

I have a boyfriend that I mainly see at school, as I work a lot after school and he always claims that he has college work that he has to do when he's at home, even though I know he's doing nothing but gaming. I know that because we hang out with the same group, and he talks to them before they know I'm there about games and stuff and all the feats the managed on said games the night before, including teaming up on some games so I know he's not just blowing smoke. I really don't know what to do here. I mean, he claims to care about me, but it's looking more and more like he's going to be just like the rest of my family and turn either abusive or neglectful. I don't have any proof on him becoming abusive, though I guess it's better to listen to my paranoia and instincts than completely disregard them since I didn't think anyone else in my family would be abusive either. Hell, Lance only 'trained' me from the time I was eight till I was twelve, and I'm still severely messed up from that. I have trust issues, and even my family members have voiced their doubts about my boyfriend. 

 

Honestly, the majority of my friends look over me most of the time. It takes hours for them to realize whether or not I'm in a location, which I guess is why the Fluff_Master's newest story Irish Goodbye resonates so deeply with me. I mean, I love my friends to death and their good friends, but it's kinda hard on me when I'm constantly fading into the background. I went to Orlando Thursday-Friday for a trip with the band and came back Saturday. During that time, my group lost me five times because they didn't listen to what I had to say, and Axel, my trans friend, confided in me that he relies on anime and reading/writing fanfics as a way to get things off of his chest as well, though he rarely does it anymore because he feels that his group is judging him any time he talks about it. That's honestly something I've felt from my boyfriend and a couple of his friends, though I can say with confidence that none of my friends have ever even silently mocked me on a level where I could sense it because of fanfics and anime. Hell, they usually join me in talking about it when I'm loud enough. On the bright side of things, one of my Wiccan friends and I got separated from our group when we went to lunch, and he taught me Tarot. I love it, even though it's exhausting. 

 

I honestly don't know which of these parts are me anymore, and that's probably a problem, but I feel a lot better just getting it out there even if no one reads it simply because I needed to vent, like I said, for my own mental health. I'll probably take this chapter down one day and replace it with a new one, or I'll leave it up for other people like me, I don't know. 


End file.
